


fright

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Demonic Possession, Ghosts, Gore, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guro, Haunted Houses, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Possession, Spooky, Unconsciousness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 1: possessed (thank you to @dovahcourts on tumblr for this list! and thank u to adios_cowboy for help w this prompt! 😚)it's the season for a fright.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: goretober 2020!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	fright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adios_cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/gifts).



> hello allllllll 😊😊 time for another lovely month of blood and gore! i'm looking forward to making some fun things this year!
> 
> btw, i still have some unplanned prompts open if you want to send me any recs! the list of what i need filled is [here](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/post/630834362329530368/hi-i-still-need-to-fill-prompts-for-day-3).
> 
> i hope you all enjoy the best month of the year! watch some slashers, carve some pumpkins, and trick-or-treat from the safety of your own home (aka binge eat candy you bought on sale...)! don't let rona get u down! let yourself indulge in gorror 😊 ily

Three nights before, Misaki went to a haunted house—not one of them with flashy lights and special effects and chainless chainsaws, but a real one. He was a sucker for horror and murder mysteries after all; there was something special about indulging in their real-life counterparts as well. It was October, after all. It’s the season for a fright.

There was a semi-famous one on the outskirts of Tokyo: a classic run-down single-family home that was either the home of an inhumane mass murder, built on a burial ground, or just damn creepy. There were rumors of possessions, as always.  _ Rumors _ of disappearances. Broken windows, graffitied doors swinging off their hinges, and an aura that made your skin crawl, even from just seeing it online.

It was a building that would make Akihiko shit his pants if he found Misaki in a five-kilometer radius of it. Even though he was pretty rational, he was even more protective. In other words, it was the perfect place to spend a fall afternoon in Misaki’s sage opinion.

He scoped the place out with Keiichi and a few other members of the Mitsuhashi Hot Springs Research Group—other fellow horror lovers—and did a typical tour: jumping out behind rotten couches to scare the shit out of each other, scratching each other’s backs and pretending none of us did it. Anything for a fright, the sweet rush of dangerous adrenaline. Misaki stepped into the old nursery and felt lightheaded and opened his eyes to see Akihiko bleeding out on the living room floor, clutching onto the sofa and pleading raw, terrible cries.

“Huh?” Misaki blinks again. Akihiko crawls behind the strawberry-colored couch, repeating Misaki’s name with desperation. Misaki looks down at his hands, throat suddenly closing up with fear—not the good, adrenaline type. The steak knife in his hands, dripping with Akihiko’s blood. A trail of that blood winding around the couch. Misaki drops the blade and it clatters, rendering the maisonette soundless aside from Akihiko’s torn screams.

To his left was Aikawa: throat torn wide, a broad, vertical wound cutting deep into her trachea. She’s long gone. Her jaw hangs, stuck in its permanent strained position. Her eyes read terror. On the floor beside her was Isaka, face down on the ground in a pool of scarlet. Misaki can see the tufts of broken fabric on the back of his suit. The blood staining his undershirt.

“U-Usagi-san?” He looks back down at his hands. Drenched in blood. “Usagi-san, what’s going on?” He stammers, lips trembling.

Behind the couch, desperate sobs and whines. “Misaki?” comes out treacherous, coated in a brand of fear he never wanted to hear out of anyone’s mouth, nevermind his lover’s.

The shock remains, but Misaki brings himself to walk to Akihiko. The scene makes him double over and vomit as soon as he sees it. The others were horrific, sure, but this was the man Misaki was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. He was just as damaged, an equally lost cause. A stab wound shoots through right above his collarbone, blood rushing out of both sides. Another one in the center of his chest. His cheek is split in half, something Misaki didn’t even think could happen until he saw it on his lover, saw the agony in his eyes. Akihiko’s hands press tightly against his stomach; Misaki doesn’t even want to think about what’s going on under there.

Misaki drops to his knees, crawls to sit behind him. “I didn’t…” The tears come frantically; he clings onto Akihiko’s untainted arms, “This is a nightmare, right? I just fainted, right?”

“You…” Akihiko coughs wetly, blood rushing up and down his throat. “No.”

Misaki leans into Akihiko’s shoulder and cannot cry. Something screams deep inside of him. Something tells him to wrap his hands around Akihiko’s throat. Something knows he would let Misaki kill him.

“I know it wasn’t you, Misaki. You wouldn’t do this. Those weren’t your actions.” Akihiko removes one of his bloody hands from his gut, letting his organs spill onto the hardwood just to hold his killer close. “I forgive you.”

Misaki presses his face into Akihiko’s shoulder as the sun sets and the sun rises. Until the knock at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
